ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod and Order: Socks Among Us
This is the first movie based on a actual event, to a certian extent. Summary A bunch of bored users on Chat talk and talk and share and learn. The Movie ~Welcome to Chaturn~ Lightnosad:...Who's Rapidfemale? Did Female bring a 'cousin' or something? [MegaNgeative3000Hi! ...lLight, Rapid's been on for....a little before AJ came. [Rapidfemale: Yeep! Hey dur, um, why is Randy Cunningham on BTFF? o.0 Two hours later--- HatterLowious]: ...I thought we were supposed to be 'nice' Rapidfemale: Sorry you just popped in out of-LOWERIOUS?! Articone903 'We'? Lome-121]: Dun dun dun Legowoman]: *Coughs* Rapidfemale: Lowerious is that you? Bloxx-achiever: Hatter...Hatter...Hatter Hatterlowious: he said a while back we had to be 'nice' ArticOne903: Legowoman Legowoman: ._. ArticOne903: I have terrrible news Hatterlowious: You're pregnant LegoWoman: AM NOT YOU--(Cusses) ~ArticOne903 has kicked LegoWoman~ ~LegoWoman has landed on Chaturn~ Legowoman:: ERMAHGAWD LOWIOUS STFU! Hatterlowious: OH OH OH SHE CUSSED!' ---- End preview to fast forwarded future----- Lightnosad: We must not talk a lot, 'Random' Rapidfemale: Yep, probably! :D MegaNgeative3000: That page is irrellevent. Lessviel: What are we talking about? Lightnosad: Let's critiscize... Female: The Dots? .-. Sorry I'm wayyy new to this! No... [Rapidfemale: Then WHO?!! -0.o Lightnosaid: We are critisicizing..... MegaNgeative3000: The... RapidFemale: Tell me before there's gigantic go-bots. *Takes out a machine gun( Lightnosad: The Female Rapidfemale:.....? ....I didn't make a tony something page.*Throws Machine gun into pit* MegaNgeative3000: Lol, no, we mean as in The User. RapidFemale: Ooohhh so that page....'I will kill you' seriouisly? ---Two hours later-- Duo82]: *Cussing* Kancy: *Cussing* Rapidfemale:....Uhhhh who are those two? Omneroy:: What the fuq is going on? Duo82: YA HOMEY COMING ON YAH NE *Contnues cussing* ~Kancy has been banned by ArticOne903 (Undo)~ Duo82: HOOMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!! .....Laterrrr when ArticOne309 has banned Duo82) ~Twirl has landed on Chaturn~ Twirl: GO-GO-GO, GO-GO-GO, GO-GO ! ! Gotta go fast ! Gotta go fast ! Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster ! ! Movin' at Speed of sound They try Quickest Hedgehog around ! Got ourselves a situation Stuck in a new location, without any explanation No time for relaxation ! ! Don't, don't, don't-don't-don't blick, or don't think And just go-go, go-go, go-go-go-go-go-go Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah ! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah ! Sonic ! ! is on the run Sonic ! ! is number 1 Sonic is coming next so watch out, for Sonic X ! ! ! ! Gotta go fast Sonic ! ! Gotta go fast Sonic ! ! Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster GO-GO-GO, GO-GO-GO, GO-GO-GO ! ! Sonic Sonic ! ! Sonic ! ! X ! You gotta go faster ! ! ! Gotta go fast ! Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster Sonic X ! Jacob 10: Twirl please leave Chaturn you need 15 edits to join. ~Twirl has left Chaturn~ All users: Phew. ---- Fastforward backwards--------- Lightnosad: Where's the destroy you thing? ~Bloxachiever has left Chaturn~ Rapidfemale At the top of the page@Light MegaNegative3000: The 'warning' on the top of the page Lightnosad: Menacing ~Bloxachiever has landed on Chaturn~ BloxAchiever: I'm gonna troll Female (Trollface) Female: Any topic changers? .0. Lightnodark: I will..When she gets on. RapidFemale: (Makes blazingf fire around Light) Try making this a dark shadow >:D Lightnodark: (Dumps water) Meganegative300: (Water is put out) Bloxachiever: I'm going to edit her series! Mahaahaa Meganegative3000: Plus,she sucks at understanding sarcasm. Dinosaur: Ikr RapidFemale: DIINNOOSAAAUURRR!!! Dinosaur: I'm not an actual Dinosaur, Rapid! RapidFemale: Awww. ;( More sad than Steve Irwin dying! TTTT....TTT MegaNegative300: If Nuke was here... Dinosaur On "Anthony Tandyson", from comments sections... 'SOOOO CREATIVE' BloxAchiever]: DONE! Dinosaur: Female: Thank you mister Nuke! RapidFemale: Laugh. Out. Lou--*Coughs* MegaNegative3000: Um....Achiever what did you change? Rapidfemale: He removed the 'BOO YEAH' (Makes guitar sound) !Lessviel has left Chaturn~ BloxAchiever: ir Is This Series Awesome? Yes, duh! NO YES, DUH! FOR U MegaNegative300]:: ^ She once copied POTO's list of aliens. RapidFemale: ._. [BloxAchiever:0 [MegaNegative3000:Then he copied the list from my series. Legooachiever:WHAT NO Meganegative3000: It's still there... BloxAchiever: NO POTO NO (Gives him a microhpone) Keep lashing your anger man! [MegaNegative3000: Proove how lazy she is Lightnosad: Tell The Female. MegaNegative3000: I did, she did nothing,. ~Lessviel has landed on Chaturn~ Female: I was wondering why it was organized alphabetically. Lightnosad: Tell her on message wall. Meganegative3000: Yes. Patience has it's limits...at times. Lessviel: Back! Meganegative3000: Actually http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181012 I don't have to. Just post a reminder. ~Dinosaur has left Planet Chaturn~ Lessviel: What happened? ? URANUS HAS MOVED A MUSTACHE! [Lightnosad: Lolo no. RapidFemale Female has a list that's from POTO that's really organized @Lessviel .....alphabetically Meganegative3000: Had. The current one is mine. RapidFemale: Okay (Rolls eyes) so had, MegaNegative3000: Also the villains' list is from my series. But the previous ones were POTO's. Lessviel: She copied? MegaNegative3000: Isn't it obvious? BloxAchiever: NOOOO Lessviel: Okay Lightnodark: Ls, I'm starting to think your a sock for some reason. Lessviel: I am not. RapidFemale: I like to think we are all socks that match together (Trollface) BloxxAchiever: I'm someone's twin..? Lessviel:: Lol RapidFemale: xD MegaNegative300: Agent Tutzi is Female. I have some clues. 1. When She joined the wiki, she took over, Tutzi's series, Ben 10 Omniyears Lessiviel: Yes MegaNegative3000: When Agent Tutzi was on chat, she kept misspelling dimension as 'demonsion'. Look at the characters infobox. Lightnosad: Wait wait wait. Tell Breen Lessviel: User blog:Agent Tutzi/Need help! see? Female I don't rember that user o.0 Leesviel: Another proof. RapidFemale: remember* *Shoots Lightnosad* Lightnosad: *Gets strike by a electrical zap and is brought back to life* I'm back! MegaNegative3000: Ulti can confirm my suggestions. She was on chat that day. · *suspicions. Theorically, that makes Female a sock Leesviel Oh oh. Lightnohappy: TELL BREEN! MegaNegative3000: need to speak to Ulti first, since I need a witness. there's more though. There is ANOTHER sock. Ben Atom RapidFemale: That makes,...Female a sockpuppeet! .-----. Lightnosad: Or a sockpippeteer. *sockpuppeteer Female: But why make three accounts? Her main account isn't banned or anything Lightnosad: The first two got blocked. MegaNegative3000: You can't hide the truth for long... Lightnosad: 2 words. TELL BREEN! Leesviel: Bye! MegaNegative3000: A need Ulti as a witness. Bye, Ls. ~Leesviel~ has left Planet Chaturn. MegaNegative3000: *I need Female: Wow. Just to think being bored comes in handy xD Lightnosad: Message her then Brian.....then. MegaNegative3000: Alright. Lightnosad:..A new Didgimon series? 9/21/2013 ~Camera has landed on Chaturn~ MegaNegative300]: UPDATE: The Female has this sock as well: User:Tutzi. ~Camera has left Chaturn~ ~Darskyer has landed on Planet Chaturn~ MegaNegative3000:*sigh* Darkskyer: ;lol Meganegative3000: Not YOU again! -. DarkSkyer: lol Female: Ello there--...Who's she/he? ~Darkskyer has been kicked by Meganegative300~ ~Dark skyer has landed on Chaturn~ * Darkskyer: yes me *Camre072You need 25 edits to chat. *Female]Are you *FE? *Orrrr? * [,MegaNegative3000No he isn't *[DarkSkyer: random *Nukeblast: Dude *You can't be on chat. *Female: um sorry for the suspicion @Sky *:/ *Camre072: With 15 edits being in the mainspace. *Please leave. *Darkskyer: uyes# *MegaNegative2000: He appeared yesterday and did the same sheet. *DarkSkyer: Lol lol lol lol *Camre072:Sky, please leave. *~Darkskyer has let Chaturn~ *Nukeblast]: If he appears again, ban him *Camre072Okay. *MegaNegative3000: Nevermind *Nolightsad: That guy is from my original wiki. ._. *~DarkSkyerhas landed on Planet Chaturn.~ *Darkskyer: lol lol lol lolo *Lightnosad DUDE! * ~DarkSkyer has been kicked by MegaNegative3000~ *~Darkskyer has landed on Chaturn~ *DarkSkyer]: lol lol lol umad? *~Darkskyer has been banned by Camre072 (Undo)~ *Darkskyer: no *RapidFemale: lOL *xD (Now to our actual storyline) On the message walls: Breenrookiehorse's wall> Wikia Reply Thread: Wikia Reply ' MegaNegative3000' Okay, wikia has replied that The Female is a sockpuppet. They got their hands tied because she hasn't abused or harased the wiki. They also mentioned it's debatable The Female gets blocked or not, so, it's up to you now. ' BreenRookieHorse:' She or he didn't use those socks to get across from a ban; why should we ban him/her? I don't see any reason why Female made those accounts. Nukeblast: So far... On-chat: She/he got banned for doing a lot of spamming and annoying trolling. Off-chat: He/she stolen an image on the now deleted Randy Cunningham page and has some stolen content from Mega and has done some minor-little things to annoy people. Now this user has made a sockpuppet that is absolutely not tolerated and against the rules. Personally, The Female should be blocked. The Female's wall>Blocked Blocked: Nukeblast After a community decision done in chat, we have come to the decision: Block. You are herby blocked pernamently from the wiki for; Making several sockpuppets, lying,stealing content, and spamming. See you never! :D REAL ENDING/ .....The entire section is fictional below.... ~The Female has landed on Chaturn~ Female: Hi Legowoman: Hi Fe. ArticOne309: Hi RapidFemale: HAI! :D Long time no Chat Fe Female: Been awhile, Bloxx-Achiever: More like a week Lightnosad: More than a week. (Yaoming) Fe, why do you have three accounts? Female: I do not have three accounts ArticOne309: Now you got her word, are you satisfied Light? Lightnosad: No. (Fyeah) RapidFemale: Why do you have a series that can only be handed down to another person via asking the creator when there's not any evidence on message walls or forum posts. Ben Atom is the second user to get it by date....And therre's no proof he or she handed it down to you. This series belongs to the writer soley. You are AgentYuzi aka Ben Atom aka The Female. Female: Who is this beach? (Rage3) BloxxAchiever: 0___0 Lightnosad: Rapid's just cracked the case. LegoWoman: A lot of 'AKA' for one sockpuppeter. ArcticOne309: AJ has a lot of AKA's. Rapidfemale: Agreed @.@ Female: Who's THAT? Lightnosad: I don't remember that well RapidFemale: Check the Record Book--...No...AJ is a user who is the third troll since Samespock22 came on Gwen 10 FF. AJ has made more sockpuppets than anyone combined....That's why everyone's a little hostile to new users. Female: Oooohhhh Female: AND. Zaf is the reason why We got a 15 edit requirement Because he or she made a lot of socks I met the probably 3rd one and said "Hi Zaf!" their response was "How did you know?" Female: Okay Okay Okay Okay Okay Okay Okay Okay Spam. [The Female: Sorry. But b------ you are -----...why is my text getting zapped? Lightnosad: LOL ~Bloxachiver has left Chaturn~ ~Omneroy has landed on Chaturn~ Omneroy: (Gasp) Cussing! Female: Lol lol lol lol. ~ArcticOne309 has kicked The Female~ ~Agent Tutzi has landed on Chaturn~ [RapidFemale:...Ummmm Speak of the devil? Agent Tutzi]: WHY YOU KICK ME? ArticOne309: Alright that's it. ~Agent Tutzi has been kicked by ArtcicOne309~ LightnoSad: How long? ArticOne309: a year. /Le fin. Users Names are oppossite of real life users Darktriggerhappy Brandon 10 Lego-Master Speedywoman Ultra300 Lsvel Tyran Rex BrianultimateDragon Diamondmatter SubZero309 BloxxMan Hatterbackius (Random user) Omernroy121 Ancy Solo28 The Ironman as...............? Trivia -Names have been changed -This is long, generally, -AJ is a parallel counterpart to YoungJustice, the troll and sockpuppeter. -Zaf is a play on the name Shaf -SamSpock22 is a play on Samrock11. -From "~Welcome to Chaturn~" to "A new Digimon series" revovles around 12:00 and 1:30 PM. Making this a clearly crazy day. -The message wall event did happen along with... | | | \/ -The event with Darksky is based on a actual event on the same day. Category:Movies